Familial hypercholesterolemia is one of the most common inherited disorders of man and may affect 400,000 to 1 million people in the U.S.A. We plan to study various aspects of lipid and lipoprotein metabolism during single and combined drug and diet therapy with what we consider to be the most effective agents available for the treatment of adult subjects with heterozygous familial hypercholesterolemia.